The present invention relates to a guitar hanger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guitar hanger which has a hanging device to be rotated.
A conventional guitar hanger is often positioned on a wall to hang a guitar. However, some guitars do not have symmetric shapes. Therefore, the center of gravity of the unsymmetrical guitar will deviate from a center line of the guitar. The unsymmetrical guitar will be hung slantwise and will be fallen down easily.